


The Mysteria Princesses

by Darkwolves602



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), マナリアフレンズ | Manaria Friends | Mysteria Friends (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragon Tail, F/F, Futanari, Grea's tail is sensitive, Hair Brushing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Tail Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: A series of one-shots involving our favourite lovestruck princesses (As well as a few other female accomplices).(Summary of tags and pairings included for each chapter)





	1. Dragons Tail (Anne x Grea)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Anne x Grea, Sleep sex, Tail sex, Fingering, Teasing

Anne lounged in her seat in her shared dorm room. The princess turned over another page in her book, a historic novel about the first explorers to map the remote Azura Plains in the Northern Reaches.   
   
“Good night, Anne” Grea called out from across the room.  
   
“Good night” Anne replied offhandedly.  
   
As Grea returned to her bed Anne could not help but muse on how much of an unusual occurrence this was. Almost without fault since they had started living in the same room together Anne had always been the one to fall asleep before Grea. Grea was also the first to wake up in the morning. And yet the dragon princess remained a picture of well rested composure. Anne didn’t know how she managed it.  
   
Anne watched from the corner of her as the long tip of Greas tail disappeared beneath the makeshift sheet tent Grea had hung around her bed. Anne continued to wonder about the bizarre construction. Anne had always assumed it had something to do with keeping the light out of her eyes while she slept, perhaps dragons were especially sensitive to light. But the material was so thin that Anne could see shadows cast right through it.  
   
Anne returned her attention to her book, trying to put any thoughts of sleeping Grea to the back of her mind. Still, the thoughts continued to return to her. Anne knew that whatever reason Grea had it must be private. Yet despite knowing this Anne could not resist the temptation to uncover it for herself.  
   
Anne lay her book aside on her desk and crept across the room with the faintest of steps across the carpeted floorboards. Anne reached out and parted the flap of Greas makeshift tent aside. Anne clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle herself. Anne may have been determined to uncover the secret of how Grea slept, but she never imagined it would be like this.  
   
Grea lay curled up on her bed, dressed in her frilly white bra and panties, clutching her long scaly tail to herself like a child with their favourite toy. It was so adorable Anne almost couldn’t contain herself. She felt as though she could stand there and watch her dragon princess sleep soundly for eternity.   
   
As she watched, a devious idea entered Anne’s mind. Anne knew it was crazy, risky and undoubtably stupid. But even after all that, the benefit far outweighed any risk.  
   
Anne crouched down at the edge of the bed next to Grea. The blonde-haired girl leant down to grasp Greas hands softly, gently withdrawing her arms from encircling around her tail. Anne allowed Greas tail to fall lazily against the mattress beside to her.  
   
Anne flexed her fingers, she would have to approach this carefully. Anne knew from much personal experience quite how sensitive Greas tail could be. The slightest touch could be enough to awake her from her slumber. Anne daintily held Greas tail in her hands, easing it away from her body as she lay it aside.  
   
Now came the trickiest part. Anne shuffled herself across the bed, moving slowly to ensure Grea was not disturbed. Anne laid herself down on the bed and slipped herself into the former place of Greas tail. Anne held Greas hand as she gently guided her open palm to lay across her side.  
   
Grea suddenly began to shift behind her. Anne’s first instinct was fear that Grea had awoken, that she had been found out. As the dragon girl moved her hold merely tightened around her blonde roommate, settling into this arrangement as the new norm. A norm in which Grea lay asleep spooning Anne as her arms encircled Anne’s middle.   
   
Anne could not believe her fortune. She was being cuddled by Grea, pressed tight against her body. She was so warm and soft that Anne never wanted to have to-  
   
“Oh Anne” Grea cooed softly.  
   
Anne’s body tensed in an instant.  
   
“Anne, you feel so soft” Grea continued.  
   
Anne soon realised that Grea was talking in her sleep. Her whispered words provided a glimpse into her dreams, dreams about Anne. She was dreaming about Anne, imagining she was clutching her in place of her tail.   
   
Anne felt Grea shift underneath her, Greas tail curling up around her. Anne instinctively parted her legs to allow the shift of Greas tail. Anne was suddenly faced with the tip of Greas tail in front of her eyes, the large shaft sitting between Anne’s open legs. Anne could feel the size and weight of it resting between her thighs, the heat radiating from her scaly skin. It was a comforting thing to have resting in place.  
   
Anne felt her hands drift up to her own chest, gliding effortlessly across the material of her nightdress. Anne’s palms wrapped around the swell of her pert breasts, feeling the soft mounds forming beneath her fingers as she massaged them. Anne had always loved her breasts, the feel the weight, the sensitivity.  
   
Greas tail twitched between her legs, pressing deeper into her as her larger breasts pressed into Anne’s back. Anne could feel the edge of Greas tail rubbing against her slit through the material of her nightdress. Anne could feel herself unconsciously becoming wet at the feeling, the illicit thrill of her touch.  
   
Anne dared to reach down to the hem of her nightdress, slowly gathering the material into her hands until her moist pussy was uncovered. Anne could hear Grea moan softly at the sudden press of something warm and wet against her sensitive tail.  
   
Anne felt herself slowly begin to shift back and forth along the base of Greas wide tail, the scaly skin feeling softly smooth against her pussy. Anne pressed herself closer to Grea, feeling her lips parting to accommodate even more of Greas width against her. Anne fought her overwhelming urge to ride Grea like a wild stag, limiting her movements to rubbing her hips back and forth along her makeshift sex toy.  
   
While Anne’s hips moved back and forth with barely measured composure her hands were a flurry of activity. Pinching, rolling, pulling, twisting. Her hands continued to tease herself relentlessly through the thin material of her nightdress.  
   
The combined attentions of her hands and Greas tail on her body swiftly brought Anne to a quivering orgasm. Her parted lips let loose with a shower of cum across her skin. Anne could feel her body falling limp and listless as she lay panting softly against the tip of Greas twitching tail. Anne felt as though she could drift away to sleep wrapped tightly in Greas arms. Perhaps Grea would find her a little more comfortable to cuddle at night.   
   
 

_***************Authors Nonsense***************_

  
   
_< Anne stirred awake in her bed as Grea awoke in her own bed across the room>_  
  
_Anne: “How did you sleep?”_  
  
_Grea: “I don’t know. I had a really strange dream”_  
  
_Anne, nervous: “Do you remember anything about the dream?”_  
  
_Grea: “No. I remember holding something really warm and then something wet pressing against my tail”_  
  
_Anne: “Try going to sleep tonight again, maybe you’ll have the same dream again and you’ll be able to remember more of it”_


	2. Princess Sleepover - (Anne x Grea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Anne x Grea, Futanari (Grea) Tail sex, Fingering, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Blowjob, Anal Sex

Anne passed the brush through her elegant blonde hair. Anne savoured the regular pass of the brush through her long hair, finding it so relaxing to focus herself on a mundane task at the end of the day. Washing, dressing, styling her hair, all things which would normally be left to a servant. Anne enjoyed carrying out these tasks by herself when the opportunity presented itself, feeling as though she could lay aside all the pomp and ceremony of her life at home. Anne made the final pass before she laid the brush aside on the table beside her.   
   
Peering in the mirror Anne could sit and admire Grea sat at a similar table across the room, brushing her short maroon hair. Anne watched as Grea slipped the brush underneath the curve of her horns, smoothing out the elegant strands as she moved.  
   
Anne couldn’t resist the temptation. Rising silently from her seat Anne crept across the room towards Grea. Anne’s lithe feet pattered across the carpeted floor, moving with practiced ease. Anne stepped elegantly around Grea’s long tail on the floor. Grea was so consumed with her brushing she remained unaware of Anne’s approach.  
   
Anne descended upon Grea as she encircled her arms around the dragon girls’ shoulders. Anne could feel Greas body immediately tense beneath her touch, the soft beat of her wings against Anne’s side. She was sure she could even hear the soft tap of Greas tail twitching against the floor.  
   
“So that’s how you do your hair” Anne whispered softly as she leant in closer to embrace Grea tighter to her. Anne could smell the lingering scent of her soap rising from her body, lavender.  
   
Anne’s gaze glanced down into Greas lap, noticing the distinct rise of the tenting emerging in the front of her nightdress.  
   
Anne felt a coy smile pull at the corners of her mouth. “Is that a brush in your dress, or are you just pleased to see me?”  
   
Grea’s cheeks erupted in a sea of redness by way of reply, the gentle beat of her wings stifled as her entire body froze. Anne knew about her companion’s ‘Unique’ trait, known to be more common among those with dragon ancestry. It was many a time that the two of them had snuck away together to Anne’s room for the evening to be together in private. Now that they were living in the same room it presented ample opportunities for them to indulge themselves.  
   
“It’s nothing” Grea replied, eager to dismiss the matter as swiftly as she could.  
   
“It’s not nothing” Anne objected, even as the smile rose in her cheeks. A most delectable idea had taken hold in her mind.  
   
Anne fell to her knees beside Grea, crouching low as she silently crept around the edge of Greas desk, moving just out of sight of the gorgeous dragon girl. Grea only became aware of her shifting presence when she felt the front of her nightdress shuffling away. Grea glanced down to witness a large mound emerging in the front of her dress.  
   
Anne pressed her open palms against the creamy soft skin of Greas bare thighs for support. Anne searched her way through the darkness and the endless folds and ruffles of the dragon girls loose-fitting nightdress. Anne felt the heat growing beneath the stifling material.  
   
Anne soon uncovered the source of the intense heat, pressing her lips against the bulbous head of Greas erect penis. Anne kissed the head, planting another on the very edge of the shaft. Anne’s lips opened to accommodate the tip of her penis, shifting further down the shaft of Greas cock. It tasted wonderful, like Grea but so much more intense than she had ever imagined.  
   
Anne passed her lips up and down the full length of Grea’s shaft. Anne increased the pace of her lips, consuming more and more of her erect length with each movement. Grea grasped at the top of the mound in her dress, eagerly urging Anne further in her endeavours. Grea let slip a pleasurable moan at Anne’s delicate teasing, pressing her hands against her lips in a vain attempt to stifle herself.  
   
Anne could feel the insistent pulse of Greas shaft between her lips acting as a precursor to her inevitable release. Anne closed her lips around the head, sucking eagerly while her tongue circled the tip like the most delectable of treats. Greas hands clawed at the mound of her dress, fighting to resist the overwhelming urge to force Anne further onto her cock.  
   
“Anne, I can’t hold-” Greas muffled warning came too late as her powerful erection let loose with a flurry of ejaculate into the princesses waiting mouth.  
   
Stifling back her surprise Anne swallowed down her friends release as swiftly as she could. Greas youthful endurance refused to be stifled, releasing more and more of her tangy nectar at a rate which threatened to overtake Anne’s ability to swallow it. Greas release began to taper off, her entire body quivering as the warm afterglow of her sudden orgasm overtook her. Greas hands fell limply at her sides, laying back heavily in her chair as her body felt unexpectedly heavy.  
   
As Grea lay in place to recover Anne clambered out from underneath the shroud of Greas dress. Grea turned listlessly to face Anne, noticing the white stain lingering on her cheek. Anne reached up to clean the persistent release from her cheek, popping her wet finger into her mouth before sucking it clean. Grea could not comprehend quite how someone could make such a thing appear so enticing.  
   
Anne reached down to hold Greas hand in her own, drawing the taller dragon girl to her feet. Anne led Grea across the room, sashaying her hips as she went, before laying Grea down in the centre of Anne’s wide bed. Anne crawled over the bed to mount on top of Grea, planting an energetic kiss on Greas lips. Grea tasted herself on Anne’s tongue, a unique mix of savoury and sweet entwined together.  
   
Anne’s hands roamed across Greas front, her fingers grasping eagerly at the soft fabric of Greas nightdress. Anne lifted Greas nightdress up her front, revealing Greas rising erection once more. Anne crawled up Greas front, kissing her way across Greas flat stomach as she elicited a cute sigh from Greas lips.  
   
Anne’s hands continued to ascend, taking the hem of Grea nightdress over the gentle rise of Greas breasts. Anne took a playful kiss on Greas erect nipple as she passed, a gentle nip causing Grea to yelp sharply in surprise. Anne lifted Greas nightdress over her head, slipping it from around the edge of her wings. Anne cast the nightdress onto the floor beside the bed.  
   
Anne now had a clear view to all she had ever hoped to see of Grea. Anne watched as Greas face blossomed in a sea of redness, her arms shifting inwards in an unconscious effort to cover herself. Anne straddled her legs either side of Greas flat stomach. Anne’s hands massaged across Greas front, feeling the mound of the beauty’s breasts beneath her fingers. Anne leant down to kiss Grea softly on her lips.  
   
Anne could feel Greas erect length teasing between her spread buttocks. Anne reached back to wrap her fingers around the tip of Greas penis, feeling the bulbous curve at the head of her cock. Anne teased Greas cock across the outer lips of her pussy, feeling each brush leaking ever more juice from between Anne’s lips.   
   
Anne dared to press the head of the cock inside of her pussy. Anne slowly descended further down the length of Greas shaft. Grea hummed softly at the feel of Anne’s wet lips engulfing her head, the top of the shaft. Anne ascended her way back up Greas cock before descending the length once more. The sense of fullness which accompanied Greas presence was exhilarating.  
   
Anne savoured the feeling of Grea thrusting deeply inside of her, her dragons tail twitching against her side as she rode atop Greas lap. An idea piqued in the princess’s mind. In this position there was still one place left untouched for Grea which remained within Greas reach.  
   
Anne reached down to grasp the thick shaft of Greas tail. A low shriek of surprise confirming what Anne had always suspected, Grea was exceptionally sensitive.  
   
“Anne, please” Grea pleaded. “I’m really…”  
   
“I know” Anne whisked the end of Greas tail back and forth in her hand teasingly. No doubt the breeze against her sweat covered skin was infuriating. Anne slipped Greas tail between her legs, guiding her towards the centre of her pert butthole. Anne teased the tip of Greas tail around the twitching ring of muscle.  
   
“Anne…” Grea yelped in surprise at the mere thought of what Anne was implying.  
   
Anne’s devious smile assured Grea her assumptions were correct. Grea’s tail circled closer towards the centre. The very tip was right on the verge of the opening. Anne slipped the tip of Greas tail inside of herself, the feeling of fullness slowly rising as Greas tail drove ever deeper.  
   
It was only once Greas tail was inserted as deeply inside of her as she dared reached that Anne began to realise quite how much control Grea had over her prehensile tail. Anne felt Grea begin to shift her tail back and forth inside of her, feeling it touching and caressing her from the inside. Using some seemingly clairvoyant knowledge Grea seemed to pass effortlessly from one sensitive spot to another. It was like the world’s most perfect dildo. Anne felt herself being fucked relentlessly from both sides. Grea could feel her own tail pulsing against her cock between the slim divide inside of her.  
   
The dragon princesses release was swift and explosive as she unleashed a flurry of cum inside of Anne’s pussy. Anne could not help but find some illicit thrill at the thought of Greas tail having a release of its own. What would it feel like to have her ass swollen wide with cum to rival her pussy. Anne followed closely behind her lover, their tow cum intermingling inside of her pussy.  
   
Anne collapsed listlessly on top of Grea. Her heart was pounding, breath ragged, skin soaked heavy with sweat. Anne knew that she had made the right choice asking Grea to move in with her.  
   
 

_***************Authors Nonsense***************_

  
   
 _< Anne sneaks away to a quiet corner outside after class finishes. After glancing around her to make sure she wasn’t followed Anne reaches into her bag and retrieves the remains of Greas shed tail. Even after all this time separated from its host it still maintained its shimmering lustre. Anne buries her face into it as she took a deep inhale>_  
  
 _< Above her Hanna and Miranda overlook her from a balcony>_  
  
 _Miranda: “Is she sniffing the tail again?”_  
  
 _Hanna: “Yes. Please don’t acknowledge it, it will only encourage her. It’s like catnip to her kind”_


	3. How Do You Solve a Problem Like My Rear? (Anne x Grea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Anne x Grea, No Sex, Food, Fluff

Grea sat at their regular table in the cafeteria courtyard, feeling the refreshing afternoon breeze brushing across her skin and through her hair. But while Anne sat eagerly devouring her meal Grea merely stared at her meal laid out in front of her.  
   
Even as she sat Grea could not help but feel the added weight of her tail resting against the floor. It was the price she paid after every malt, feeling her tail growing ever more despite her best efforts to curb its growth.  
                                   
“Grea, you have to try this” Anne insisted, holding out a treat for Grea to accept. Anne noticed the tentative way Grea lingered as she waited for her to accept the sweet. “What’s the matter?”  
   
Even without her saying anything Anne could tell exactly what Grea was thinking. She could read her best friend in an instant. Anne glanced around her side, noticing the way in which Grea unconsciously curled her tail inwards at her attention.  
   
“Grea, listen to me” Anne assured her. “I love your tail. Its one of the cutest parts of you”  
   
Anne reached out to grasp Greas hands supportively in her own. “Let me ask you. Do some girls have butts that are perkier? Probably. Are there ones which are rounder? Almost certainly. Are there ones that do that jiggling thing when they move their hips? I know they do, I’ve seen it happen”  
   
“Anne, you’re really not-” Grea replied.  
   
“But you know what I like about your tail?” Anne asked. “It’s attached to the back of you”  
   
“Anne” Grea replied softly feeling her anxiety beginning to dispel at Anne’s words.  
   
“Now” Anne smiled as she held up the treat once again. “Are you going to try this before I eat it all myself?”   
   
Grea smiled in reply. Lifting herself from her seat she leant forward to happily taste Anne’s offered piece of pastry. At any other time Grea might have felt embarrassed at being treated like a child but she felt she was free to indulge herself with Anne.  
   
Grea graciously accepted the offered treat, slipping onto her tongue. Anne glanced around to watch as Greas tail twitched in reply to the flavours cascading across her taste buds.  
   
“And you have to try one of these” Anne held out another treat on the end of her fork. Grea popped it into her mouth as she consumed the end of the fork, drawing the treat into her mouth. This left Anne sitting there to wonder what those soft lips would feel like to touch. Anne soon came to the realisation that she was in danger of feeling immense jealously of silverware. Anne decided that enough was enough.  
   
“I’ve been told that closing your eyes can make the food taste even better” Anne explained. “It opens your other senses to every texture and flavour. Try it with this one”  
   
Grea looked back at Anne quizzically before closing her eyes. Anne leant closer, assuring herself that Grea’s eyes were firmly closed. Anne reached down and plucked a fresh strawberry from the bowl beside her. Placing it between her puckered lips Anne leant forward to brush the tip of the delicious fruit across the outside of Greas lips.  
   
Grea bit the other half of the delectable treat only to be met by the unexpected press of tender lips against her own. Greas first instinct was to retreat. Once the moment of surprise had passed she found herself embracing it. Grea swallowed the treat. Her eyes fluttered open to find Anne staring back at her.  
   
“You’re right” Grea admitted. “It does taste better”  
   
 

_***************Authors Nonsense***************_

  
   
 _< Anne and Grea eating lunch in the cafeteria together. Grea finished off her fruit cup she had chosen for desert. Anne, tasting one of the assortment of cookies she had selected, peered across at Grea>_  
  
 _Anne, with barely concealed euphoria: “Grea, you have to try some of these cookies. They’re amazing”_  
  
 _< Grea looks across apprehensively before reaching out to accept the offering. A devious smile creases Anne’s lips>_  
  
 _Anne, in her head: ‘Eat up, Grea. That’s it. I want you longer, I want you bigger. It will please me’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine after the episode where Anne comments on Greas tail and she walked off forlornly she swiftly traded in the fruit cup for a tray of muffins.


End file.
